Of Fights and Questions
by AllThereIs
Summary: Derek gets into a fight at school and Casey decides to investigate. She doesn't get what she expects. Warning: Sexual Content


_**Hey guys! So I am obsessed with this show and this pairing and I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Also, should I turn this into a multi-chapter fic or just leave it as it is? Please review and favorite! **_

* * *

"So, I was thinking we could go to the mall this weekend. Oh, and we can have a sleepover! We can order pizza and eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream! Let's rent movies! Proferably a romantic-comedy, but we can get whatever you want—oh, hey Sheldon! He was so good at 'Battle of the Band's', don't you think? I mean, not that you guys weren't good. You guys were great, actually. God, and Derek was _so_ hot! You were really pretty, too, Casey! Where'd you get that pink top, by the way? It was so cute and you looked so g—"

"Stop!" Casey shouted, putting her hand over the her young friend, who was talking excessively, might she add. "Em, I love you, but sometimes you talk _too much_."

Emily pouted, but stopped talking.

Both girls turned when they heard a loud clatter behind them. _Oh no,_ Casey thought. There was Derek, tumbling on the ground with some jock named Bernie Smith. He's on the football team.

The fight was getting messy. Arms were being thrown left and right and Bernie currently had Derek in a head lock. Derek finally got the upper hand and elbowed Bernie in the ribs. The football player fell on his back, wheezing and coughing. Derek stood over him, wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve. Getting down on one knee and leaning over the large wheezing boy on the ground, Derek grabbed him by the collar and pulled until their faces were mere inches apart.

"Don't you or your little friends, _ever_ talk about her like that ever again. Do not look at her, speak to her, or even _think_ about her in that way. Because if you do, I _will_ know and if I find out from someone you have violated _any _of these rules, I will make sure you won't play football again for the rest of your life. Got it, asshole?"

Bernie just nods and Casey swears she hears a faint whimpering from the jock.

"Good." Derek snarls, shoving the boy back to the floor as a teacher escorts him out of the lunch room.

As soon as he's gone, murmurs filled the room as everyone looked around as if the people around them had answers for what just took place. Casey didn't even know what happened; not a clue.

_What the hell is wrong with Derek?,_ she wondered. Sure Derek's been in fights before, but none this intense. He completely flew off the handle. Something had to really get to him to set him off like that, but what?

Casey sighed and pushed her calculus homework away. She's never going to focus if she doesn't figure out what on earth happened today. She's never seen Derek lose control like that and frankly, it was scary. The way his nostrils flared, his face flushed with anger and his breathing ragged. His tone venomous, his words coming out in a hiss. It was a frightening sight.

Sighing again, Casey lifted herself from her bed. Maybe a healthy snack would do her some good. Perhaps some apple slices and peanut butter would do the trick. Decision made, she twisted the door knob and opened the door. Walking out into the hallway, she looked to her right. Bad idea. In case you've forgotten, Derek's door was literally _right_ next to her own.

Maybe she could talk to him about it. He probably wouldn't be willing to talk, but she could squeeze it out of him. Even if she actually had to squeeze him to death to get him to tell her. Hesitantly, she knocks on the door. When it opens, she isn't prepared to see a half-naked Derek Venturi. His hair is a little tousled and he looks tired. She glanced down south and hated herself for it. His body wasn't overly muscled like some jocks–most from the football team–but he wasn't really scrawny either. Thanks to hockey, Derek's body was quite lean and _generously_ muscled. She hated herself even more when her eyes trailed down further–despite her brains protests–and she saw his tight abdominal area and the light brown trail of hair that led into his boxers to his—

"Like what you see, Princess?" He asked, smirking and folding his arms across his bare chest as he leaned against the door frame.

This act of his immediately broke her from her trance and she rolled her eyes.

"You wish, _Dericka._" She replied, poking his chest.

He bit his lip and gazed at her, raising his eyebrows at the fact that she hadn't moved her finger from his chest, in fact she currently was resting her whole palm on it. He smirks as she runs her hand over the smooth skin, mesmerized by the hardness of his pectorals.

"Case, you okay?" He asked, leaning in close to her face with fake concern written on his own. She blinked and shook her head.

"Huh?" He chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling from his chest.

"You were kinda feeling me up." She blushed and backed away.

"Sorry... uh..."

"Did you need something?" His smirk grew wider. He was really enjoying this.

"Yeah... Can we talk?"

"Shoot." He said, gesturing for her to talk. She shook her head.

"In private. I don't think you'd want to talk about this where everyone can hear us." She knew he wouldn't. Derek wasn't a very open person when it came to emotions.

"Fine." He grumbled, walking back into his room. She quietly shut the door and sat next to his feet at the end of his bed. "What do you want, Klutz?"

She scowled at the insult, but brushed it aside. She had more important matters to deal with.

"What happened today?" He raised his eyebrows.

"You're gonna have to be more specific. I did a lot today." He said, winking at her and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She scoffed and made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"Ew, Derek. I mean, in the cafeteria with Bernie. What was that all about?" He narrowed his eyes. Yep, something_ did _piss him off that afternoon or he wouldn't have that expression on his face.

"What's it to you? Why do you always have to know what's wrong with me and what's going on in my life? Stay out of my fucking business."

"I _care_, Derek, that's why. You never lose control like that, it really scared me. Obviously, you need to vent your feelings in a healthy way and talking can always help." She looks at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Derek?"

"Fine," he grunts. "I'll tell you, but only because I know you won't leave me the fuck alone until I tell you."

She nods. "Of course, now tell me what's wrong."

He sighed and looked as if he was mulling over what he was going to say. Finally, he looked at her and began speaking.

"I was eating lunch near Bernie's table and over heard him and his _buddies_ talking about you. He was saying that you 'got around' and called you slut. That's when I spoke up and told him he didn't know what he was talking about that he needed to shut his mouth." Derek looked down like he was uncomfortable before he said, "He told me he bet that you slept with me and asked me to rate from one to ten on how good you were in bed. That's when I jumped on him."

Casey was outraged. How dare that dumb jock say those things about her? Also, why would he assume me and Derek had sex. That would be wrong, right? Well, they weren't related by blood and it's not like they were raised together or anything. She definitely didn't think of him as a brother. Plus he is pretty cute, no matter how much she hates him, she can't deny that fact. Her heart warmed at the thought that he had done all of that for her.

"Aw!" She squealed and went to hug him.

"No, no, no, no..." He protested, but she was already holding onto him tightly. The position was quite... interesting. She was straddling his hips and every time she moved, her hips grazed his and a very happy appendage of his that lay in his, very thin, boxers. This is why he avoids her hugs and if she keeps moving he can't control what he might do next. "Casey..." he croaked.

"Hmm?"

"Please get off of me." He pleaded desperately.

"Why? I don't understand why you don't like hugs. They're soft and warm..."

"Casey, I'm not kidding. If you don't get off right now, you're gonna be in for the shock of your life."

She lifted her head and looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mea—" she began, but looked down when she felt _something_ press into her... ahem, _special_ _place_. She looked at the large bulge in his boxers and blushed when she noticed part of the head was peeking out from the hole in the plaid blue underwear. _Dear God, help me,_ she pleaded.

"Yes, this is happening. Don't freak out. I'm really not in the mood to deal with Crazy-Casey at the moment, 'kay?" He was just as embarrassed as her. His blush was quite evident on his cheeks and neck.

"Okay, okay... Everything is fine, Casey. This is not happening. It's all a freaky dream and you're going to wake up and won't be real..." she mumbled to herself like a crazy person.

Derek sighed in exasperation. "I said don't freak out."

"You're right. I'll just... leave, okay?"

"Sure. Uh... I'm sorry, by the way. Let's just pretend this never happened, yeah?"

"Gottcha." Slowly, she peeled herself away from him and gasped when he hissed and rolled his hips upward. Wow, that felt... _good._ Really good.

She lowered her body back onto his and rolled her hips with his. He made a noise in the back of his throat and flipped them over. Smashing his lips into hers, he grinds his hips faster and she thinks she might faint. God bless skirts.

"Oh, Derek..." she moaned, nails digging into his back. He rolls his hips harder, and you can hear the springs of the bed squeaking and the head board banging against the wall. She gasps and clutches onto him for dear life. Now she finally understands what those cheesy dirty romance novels her mom owns–which she so did not read–meant about 'seeing stars'. He finally tenses and with a grunt lands on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Holy shit. I don't think I've gotten off from dry humping since I was like, fourteen. You must be special." Derek said, brushing her sweaty bangs from her forehead. She doesn't know if that's a complement and is taken aback by the sweet gesture, but decides to just thank him.

"Uh... thanks. I've never done that before..." He raises his eyebrows.

"Seriously, you and Sam never—" he gestured between them.

She shook her head furiously.

"I never... felt that way with him."

Derek smirked. "Well, did you... like it?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was... nice, relaxing. I needed it."

"Well, I'm happy I could service you, madam." He said, mockingly.

She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep." She exclaims, rolling over and closing her eyes. She's shocked when she feels Derek's arm snake around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"G'night, nerd."

She sighs and closes her eyes, and with that they both fall into a blissful sleep.


End file.
